Akali
}} Akali, the Fist of Shadow is a melee assassin champion, and in many ways the quintessential assassin, using high mobility and burst damage to quickly delete a target of her choosing. While her early game is somewhat lacking, once Akali obtains her ultimate she can dash to a target of her choosing and rapidly burst them down with her extreme single-target damage. Once she has finished off her mark, however, Akali must skillfully use the stealth and movement speed granted by her second ability to evade retaliation by the rest of the enemy team, for she is fragile and unsuited for drawn-out fights. Abilities Akali's basic attacks deal 6% )}} bonus magic damage. |description2 = Akali has a natural 6% )}} spell vamp. |targeting ='Discipline of Force' is an on-hit effect. Disclipine of Might is a self-buff. |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Discipline of Force |onhiteffects = Discipline of Force will apply on-hit effects and on-attack effects. ** Life steal nor interact with Discipline of Force's damage. * Discipline of Force's damage will affect structures. * Discipline of Force's damage can , aswell as being , and . |spellshield = won't block Discipline of Force. |additional = |video = Akali IVideo }} Akali throws her kama at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them for 6 seconds. |description2 = If she uses a basic attack on a marked enemy, the mark detonates to deal additional magic damage and restore . |leveling = | }} |leveling2= |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = energy |targeting = Mark of the Assassin is a single target ability that applies a debuff. The debuff can be detonated on-hit. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |muramana = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. If already debuffed, it will not block the debuff being detonated. |additional = * Mark of the Assassin will apply spell effects to both the initial missile and the damage dealt when the debuff is detonated. * Mark of the Assassin will not be detonated if the auto attack is , , , or if the attack misses. |video = Akali QVideo }} Akali throws down a smoke cover which lasts for 8 seconds, granting of the target area and enemies within it. |description2 = Upon entering the area, Akali becomes stealthed and gains bonus movement speed, which decays over 1 second and refreshes each time she re-enters stealth. |description3 = If Akali uses a basic attack or ability while stealthed, she briefly reveals herself for seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = | }} |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = energy |targeting = Twilight Shroud is a ground-targeted, persistent area of effect that enemies within, while granting Akali a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Akali WVideo }} Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. |leveling = |range = 325 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |targeting = Crescent Slash is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = |video = Akali EVideo }} Akali stores an Essence of Shadow periodically and upon taking down an enemy champion, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. |description2 = Akali dashes to the target enemy, striking through them and dealing magic damage in the process. The strike-through distance increases the closer Akali was to her target before dashing, and is halved against targets affected by . |leveling2 = |range = | | }}| | | }}}} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 1 |costtype = Essence of Shadow |targeting = Shadow Dance is a enemy targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |muramana = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * Shadow Dance uses an ammunition system. * If ranked, Akali will start with 1 charge, and will respawn with 3 charges of Essence of Shadow. * The closer Akali is to her target, the greater the strike through distance. At point blank range Akali will be placed 200 units behind her target, while shadow dancing at maximum range will only result in a 100 unit strike through. Additionally, if Akali's target is affected by Mark of the Assassin, the strike through distance will be halved (50 at maximum range, 100 at point blank range). |video = Akali RVideo }} References cs:Akali de:Akali es:Akali fr:Akali pl:Akali pt-br:Akali ru:Akali zh:阿卡丽 Category:Released champion Category:Pre-Season One release Category:2010 release Category:Stealth champion Category:Dash champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Slow champion Category:Energy champion Category:Melee champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion